Talk:Syndra/@comment-10943377-20130901111844
She is actually pretty good and reliable against lux. I had been having an issue with selecting the correct mage for beating "GOOD" lux's. The issue I had was you could beat her in lane and out damage her but she can get back in to the game easily with some good ult snipes or if she gets a catch and starts to gain back strength. Lux could get back in the game by playing safe with her range and just by playing correctly; good roam, positioning, working with the jungler to secure a kill in her lane. I only truly learnt of how strong Syndra was against Lux when I was playing ranked. She was first pick and banned out Kassadin, Ahri and Fizz it's almost like she wanted to play with no true hard counters. I was in a dilemma I would usually pick Zyra or Ahri mid. I have a good amount of Syndra experience but I mostly tend to avoid her because she can be more mana heavy than most mages and certain assassin champs steamroll Syndra. I was very close to picking Zyra due to her strong damage and team fight utility but I thought carefully of my past experiences of Lux v Zyra (Win lane np, but then no one can touch lux in the rest of the game and she can just sit back and spam out damage). I also had literally just lost a game against a lux a game or two ago with me playing as Zyra and even though I was fed she could just put down so much hurt safely that our team were never in a position to fight and we didn't have a super long tanky initator on our team to counter act their poke (Zyra is more of a enemy disengage, counter enemy initate or follow up to team initate she really isn't a prime initiater. Basically some one goes in first then Zyra would follow up throw down cc and damage), we really needed a J4, Zac, Hecarim or Amumu. So I picked Syndra and because of the ability to move and cast Q W I was able to avoid and trade well and if I was ever caught by a snare I could hit her with a stun in time to move out of her E (assuming Q E combo throw) and begin trading or possibly use it to disengage and go back to cs'ing. I became very strong I had sorcs, D-cap, Athene, DFG, Hourglass and Void (or maybe GA). We won due to the fact I could actually get cc and damage down on lux for our top laner to reach her easily ( cc her so she can't cc kite) and while people went for her I would just DFG Q W and maybe R their ADC. If any focus actually got down on me from their jungler or Top laner to try and keep me out of the fight I would just Hourglass and the team would swarm on them. So yh sorry for the wall of text. Just an interesting lesson I learnt in ranked (Gold League). I just wanted to talk about the match up and my experience playing against a Lux and my love of Syndra in that match up.